An Indecent Proposal
by sdakerrigan
Summary: Part of my Freezerburn: The One Shot series. Ever wondered how Weiss popped The Question? When Yang is least expecting it, Weiss asks her for her hand in marriage.


**An Indecent Proposal**

Upon the twenty-first floor of the skyscraper home to the headquarters of the infamous Schnee Dust Company, CAO Weiss Schnee had been sat at her desk for the past four hours and not left her seat. Since she arrived this morning at 8am, she had not had a break, and the phone had been ringing constantly, whether it was her landline or her business scroll, someone significant was always desperate to talk to her. The price of having such an important role thrust upon her at the conclusion of her maternity leave. She decided to reward herself for her hard slog with a quick peruse of some online shops, accessing them from her favourites tab. Sky blue eyes sparkled with glee as she gazed at pictures of her most wanted items, her imagination running wild. Credit cards were calling out to her from her purse. However, the brief peace was broken by an internal call, originating from her PA.

"Weiss, visitor for you."

Weiss cast her eyes over her very full diary. "Visitor? I don't have any meetings planned now."

"Not a business meeting, a lunch meeting."

"I swear, I don't remember planning anything for today. I'm just trying to have a quiet moment to myself, I don't want to see anyone now. Tell them to go away."

"So sorry, it's too late, I already let them in."

Weiss groaned through her teeth. "After this, don't put any more calls through. And arrange dinner for yourself, we'll need to stay late." She slammed the receiver down, and rubbed her throbbing head. So much for her quiet minute alone. Her eyes rolled automatically as she begrudgingly answered the knock at the door.

"Hi! Surprise!" Yang beamed, with her arms out wide as she ran around Weiss' oak desk. Weiss quickly minimised her internet browser.

"Hi. What's the occasion?" She kissed Yang on the cheek during their half-hearted hug.

"You couldn't sound less pleased to see me, I should probably check that I didn't accidentally switch to decaf again."

Weiss grinned apologetically. "Sorry, I'm stuck in work mode." She hugged Yang again, properly, and kissed her on the mouth.

"That's more like it."

"So, what brings you here? How come you're alone, where are the babies?"

"Sandy Ironwood offered to watch them while they're asleep, so I had a couple hours free. I couldn't think of anything better to do other than spending them with you."

"Well, it's a little last minute. I'm sort of in the middle of…" Weiss looked at her empty screen, and quickly put it in standby mode. "Actually, I can find an hour spare."

"Can you make it two and meet me at the hotel across the street? Do you think anyone in your office will notice if we do it on the balcony?"

Weiss pouted sarcastically. "Probably. I'm very sorry, darling, I can barely spare an hour. I have so much work to do."

Yang stopped laughing. "Did you know, it's been six days since we've made love?"

"No, I did not."

"That's the longest we've ever gone without."

"Is it? You actually keep track of that stuff? You know I love you, what does it matter?"

"Weiss, I- you don't- thing is- Ugh, this is hard for me. We haven't been able to do anything sexy for ages. I know I don't get a lot of time to myself and you're really busy with your new job. But I want some of your time too, I'm your girlfriend."

"But I have to work. I knew this would be a problem when I first started. We had a good time, my father letting me be technically employed and taking maternity leave on the first day allowed us to spend a lot of time together, and I got to be there when our beautiful babies were born. I wouldn't have traded that for the world, I swear it. But the honeymoon period is over, back to real life. This is what I do now. You'll just have to get used to it."

"I know that." Yang folded her arms. Weiss mirrored her, scanning the stacks of paperwork on her desk with conceited contempt. Yang almost stamped her foot impatiently, but she wanted to seem mature. "Please. Just for an hour."

"So we'd have to go to the hotel, check into a room, change it for a suitable room, then settle in, relax. Doesn't leave us much time to, you know, do stuff."

"Then we should improvise. Your door has a lock, right?"

"No, no! Yang, don't-"

Weiss saw it happen before it did. Yang's arms swooshed across her workspace. Precious papers in meticulous order, decipherable only by Weiss herself, went flying across the room in massive whirlwind. Weiss' eyes went huge, she couldn't move for shock. The hours she had spent accumulating the information, deliberating, raising concerns with colleagues, waiting for their replies, and sorting into corresponding piles, ruined in a flash. Her little desk toys broke on impact with the floor, her exquisite solid gold fountain pen (functional but impractical, for display purposes only) that was a gift from her father had been ripped from its cradle and dented.

"What the fuck, Yang?! That's my work, never do that! Ever!"

Yang's mouth was stuck in a small 'o' after she made the sound of delayed recognition for a moment or two. Her trembling hand moved to catch the last of the falling paper, but she was too clumsy and missed. Alarms blared in her mind, she done fucked up. She dropped to her knees, handling the simple printouts as if they were gold leaf.

"Oh, shit, I'm really, really sorry."

"No, don't help. You can't help, I need to do it. Just- just leave it alone."

"I am so sorry. Weiss, I'm sorry. I didn't know, I- I didn't think."

"No, I'm sorry. You weren't to know." Their heads bumped, trying to clean it up.

Yang heard something rip due to how hard Weiss was gripping the poor paper. She sat back on her heels immediately, picking up the pendulum toy and realigned the metal balls. She placed it back on the table where she thought it was meant to go. Weiss moved it six inches to the left so she could put a pile of papers in its place. No matter how hard she tried to hide it, Yang could read Weiss' anger on her face, in the slow, laboured breaths and the tendency to hunch her shoulders.

"Weiss, are you ok?"

"Fine."

Yang retreated to the opposite side of the desk, where she hadn't destroyed anything yet. "You're not."

Weiss put her hands together, closed her eyes and prayed for the patience to deal with this. "I just told you that I have work to do, now I have to waste time clearing all this up. I have a meeting with my father in 45 minutes. I wasn't lying or trying to be awkward."

"It's been six days." Yang said in a tiny voice.

"Right, ok. You need attention. You'll just have to wait, I'll be home at 7."

"Are you getting rid of me?"

"Rrgh, no. I'm not. I can have lunch with you for 32 minutes, before I have to be back at work. I will be there for you tonight. I'll be home for dinner, I promise."

"You always say that." Trying to quash all the encroaching feelings of suck as she said that, made Yang blank behind the eyes.

Guilt turned Weiss' veins into hot copper wires, singeing all the way from her innards to extremities. Yang was right, she said that all the time. But only two nights the past week had it been true, and one was a bloody weekend. Something came up, was her go-to excuse, even if she may have known about it in the first place. The dead eyes drove home the disappointment Yang tried to hide. Weiss felt sick.

"I mean it this time. I'll make it home before 6. We can eat dinner together, and then I'll put the kids to bed while you relax. I'll switch my scroll off, and you'll have my full attention."

"Well, now I don't want it."

"Excuse me? Isn't that what you wanted? What's wrong now?"

"Because it's planned, it sounds like an appointment in your diary. 5pm office meeting. 6pm dinner. 7pm put kids in bed. 8pm sex with girlfriend."

"My life is not like that!" she snapped, even though her life was totally like that. Especially to someone like Yang, whose life was defined by how long the kids took to get ready, the variable times they needed to be fed, and the odd hours they slept and napped.

Weiss would describe her office as 'fluid' and 'dynamic' because everything could change in an instant, goals could be dropped and replaced the time it takes to travel from one floor to another in an elevator, the decision to hire someone was often made over the duration of a cup of coffee, meetings were cancelled and arranged at the last minute. Explaining that to Yang hadn't gone over well the first time and probably wouldn't help the current situation.

Weiss took a deep breath of reprieve. "I'm sorry for shouting."

"It's ok. I know you're stressed. I'll leave you alone."

"No, Yang, wait. Don't go. Sit, talk to me." Weiss gestured to her executive leather chair.

Yang made her way to the chair, spinning it just the once when she sat down. She slowed to a stop in front of the desk, vast and spanning much further than Weiss could possibly reach. She noted how there was an in-built footstool so that Weiss could rest her feet on something, instead of leaving them to dangle above the ground. The chair was extremely comfortable, reclining, and gave off an air of power, like a throne. The room seemed a lot different from this angle, bigger and brighter. Suddenly, all the furniture and paintings on the walls made perfect sense, everything was intended for this point of view.

"You keep a picture of me on your desk?" Yang said, with some surprise. She picked up a small photo frame, now with a huge crack down the middle of the glass.

"What?" Weiss' head popped up from bending over her task. "Yeah, I like to look at your face."

Yang barely noticed any of the photos hung up at home. The one picture she kept in her wallet was of the twins on their birthday, asleep in their very first onesies (which they shat on immediately after taking the photo). It hadn't crossed her mind to carry a picture of her girlfriend around, that was a bit sentimental. Of course, she would shout about her love for Weiss from the rooftops, in theory. No one expected her to actually do it, so that was fine.

"Sorry, I broke it." She put it back where she found it, near the monitor.

"Don't worry. I'll get my PA to order a new frame."

"I'm sorry I did, you know, the thing." Yang did a minimised mime of her dramatic clearing of Weiss' desk.

Weiss had finally picked up all the papers, and Yang's little playful action and sheepishness did make her smile. She began sorting through everything on her desk. "It's actually ok, this has reminded me what's in here. Some of these things are out of date or just plain wrong. A huge amount of it needs to be shredded."

"Can I do it? I want to help."

"I'll get my PA to do it."

"Well, let me do something. I'll look for another frame online. They've gotta have something good that we both like." Yang switched on Weiss' screen. "I know, I'll get you a print from one of my shoots for it too. I know just the shot. I'm really proud of it." Yang maximised the internet browser that was already open.

Now Yang had seen some shocking things online in the deep, dark corners of web, but she never expected to see what was so brazenly displayed on Weiss' monitor. Her newfound silence went unnoticed by Weiss. Yang kicked the chair backwards, and ejected herself from the seat. Weiss' head, delayed by a moment of realisation, jerked up.

"What? Oh, no…" Weiss pounced, her full body stretched over the desk to wrench the mouse into action. No good, Yang had already seen what was on her screen, and it made her want to run. Weiss scrambled, and promptly fell off the desk with a crash.

Yang's heart pounded, shaking her rib cage. Her movements were clunky as she practically sprinted across the room. She felt Weiss' eyes on the back of her head as she made for the door. "Wait. You can't just leave! Where are you going?"

Yang's toes stumbled over the plush carpet. The door was so close, she was at arm's length. 'Run,' her mind said, 'this is scary. Run.' Her chest clenched, the iron-clad claws of her promise to Weiss coming back to haunt her. Feeling as though she had been physically wounded, she spun around. "What's the big idea, Weiss? Something you wanna tell me?"

"To be fair, I was going to tell you at some point, and you weren't supposed to see that."

"They were, like, engagement rings. Proper engagement rings."

The page name at the top clearly read 'Wedding Collection'. Weiss, lacking the coordination to be graceful, slid onto the chair and fell right off onto the floor. She stood up wearily, and pressed down her rumpled business suit. "Well, that's because they are. This is awkward. I was um- I was just looking." Weiss climbed up to her chair and slumped in it.

"Doing some window shopping?" Yang decided she was mighty interested in the screen and twisted it around to face her. "I see flowers, venues, dresses, DJs. Are you planning something, something you wanna share with me? These rings, 'perfect to be paired with our matching wedding band. Choose from our exclusive range'. You've already clicked through to it. Oh look, you have three items in your watchlist. Can't make a decision?"

"You aren't into jewellery, I wasn't sure if you'd like any of them. I needed to find the right one."

"I don't know what to say. I didn't think we were at that point yet." Yang huffed, then immediately regretted it. There was a nicer way to word that, definitely, but she had lost her chance to be considerate.

"Oh." Her vision turned grey scale, Yang's usual sunniness subdued. She wished that she had sounded more callous about the whole thing, even though every single one of her tabs was wedding or reception-related. Weiss closed her eyes to try and shut off from this situation. There was an emptiness inside her that wasn't just her lack of lunch.

"How long have you been thinking about it?"

Since _forever_. "Since we moved in together."

"You never said anything."

"I guess I'm saying something now."

"You're asking me to marry you."

"Basically." Weiss sat up straighter, her posture marking the significance of her next words, and placed her interlocked hands on the table in front of her. "So, will you marry me?"

"You're asking me that without an actual ring?" Yang touched her left hand. She threw her hands down by her sides once she realised what she had done.

"I had obviously intended to have one, but I'm improvising here. Find one you like, and I'll buy it for you."

Yang shrugged callously. "I'll be ok with just the wedding ring."

"Don't be silly. I want you to have a ring with an enormous stone set into white gold, so everyone will know how much I love you. Seriously, pick whatever you want, nothing is too good for you. Let me show you the ones I've been looking at." Weiss opened the information pages of the three she had been comparing. Yang gave them a superficial glance. They were lovely in their own ways, Yang could imagine wearing each one in different scenarios, red carpets, parties, and catwalks, but not in a million years was one of them walking down the aisle.

"Wow, they're pricey." She couldn't comment on the weight of the stone, the purity of the metal, the cuts, or the amount of engraving possible on the shank. They were all silvery in colour, Weiss' obvious favourite, although far more precious than actual silver, according to the cost.

"Of course they are, they're from Griffin. I only want the best for you, my love, you don't deserve anything less."

"I don't know, it kind of seems pointless to waste money on something like that. I'm not letting you spend that much on a single piece of jewellery, people can buy a house for that much. I don't need a ring that expensive."

"I don't care, I want you to have one. And don't pick one that has anything less than five zeros on the price tag."

"No."

"No? To the ring or the other thing?"

"No, it shouldn't be like this."

"Like what?"

" _This_. Here. It's lame, I don't want to have to tell people that this is how it went down. In the least romantic setting of all time, your office. With you sitting behind a desk, me on the other side, like I'm in a business meeting with you. No. I won't have it!" Yang slammed her palm down on the table, rattling the solid wood.

What, then, did Yang have in mind? She was never romantic, except by accident, she scoffed and rolled her eyes at those bits in movies, impatient as they had to trudge through the obligatory lovey-dovey crap to get back to the bits with fights or car chases. Heaven forbid if Weiss made her sit through any kind of film with only talking. Using those movies as inspiration, Weiss had mentally storyboarded a number of proposal scenarios and scratched them all, as Yang would consider them too pathetic. Weiss stared aghast at Yang's angry face, and stuttered incoherent syllables before settling on, "ok, I'm sorry."

"So you should be. This is too much, I don't want to think about it now. I can't handle this. You should have asked me first."

"Ask your permission to ask you to marry me? I'm not sure I should point this out, but you kind of already said yes."

The whites of Yang's eyes exploded around her swirling purple irises. "WHAT."

Weiss trembled as she nodded. Yang quickly rewound the conversation in her head. Her knees were suddenly jelly. Weiss was right. She definitely hadn't disagreed or said no. Why did she always open her mouth without thinking?

Weiss' control over her lower lip was weak, her voice was the same, watery and pallid, "you said you'd be ok with just the wedding ring."

"Yeah, I did say that, huh."

Weiss cleared her throat. "So you do think we will get married."

Yang moved her bone dry tongue inside her mouth, making sounds that were meant to be words, but not in any documented recognisable language. "Well, I, uhh… Yeah, I have thought about it. But in the future, like years from now."

"But, we love each other. Why should we wait?"

"I don't know! I've already privately pledged my life to you. I don't need to sign some stupid paper stating that fact, or get up in front of people and say sappy shit. It's none of their business. We already live together, have kids together. What difference does it make?"

"A lot actually."

"Like what?"

"Well, if you die-"

"Hold up. Die?"

"I hate thinking about it as much as you, but the fact remains, you're mortal. We both are. One day, you'll be gone. It could be a long time from now, it could be tomorrow. Then what do we leave behind? I've already made a Will that includes you as the main benefactor but if you die intestate, I'm mainly concerned for Yen and Reza. While it might work out in my favour, someone with a stronger claim to them could contest me for their guardianship, namely my father. The fact that he fathered them might give him more sway with a court judge. If I were your wife, there'd be no opportunity for him to get his grubby hands on them. They'd be mine, no questions asked."

"Um, I didn't know that."

"Well, aren't you lucky you have me to know it for you."

"If something happens to me, I definitely want it to be you who looks after them. Not him."

"I totally agree. So, it's settled then. We will get married."

Her eyes pointed everywhere except Weiss, she couldn't look at her and think 'wife', it made her tummy tumble through a series of spinning backflips like she was on the downward spiral of an unbalanced rollercoaster. Yang scratched an annoying itch in her ear. "Uh, yeah, if that's what it takes."

"Yang! Could you please sound a little more enthusiastic?"

"Well…"

Weiss' bottom lip quivered, her heart echoed inside her hollowed out chest. Yang's lack of warm reception to the idea of marrying her was a rejection she had not bargained for. She thought it wouldn't matter how or when, Yang would be ecstatic at the thought, or at least, she was supposed to be. She searched out Yang's eyes, but Yang was still not looking at her. "Why are you being like this?"

"Like what?"

"Like I'm twisting your arm, or forcing you to do this. I thought you'd want this as much as I do, but it really seems like you don't and I don't know why."

"It all seems a bit final, aren't we a bit young to get married? Our friends, Blake and Sun, Pyrrha and Jaune, who've been together longer than we have, aren't getting married. I know they don't have kids to think about, but there must be another way, something that isn't getting locked into an ancient institution for life."

"What are you saying, you don't see us together for the rest of our lives, like you promised?"

"No, that's not what I meant."

"Then why not make it official? Why do you have a problem with the whole marriage thing?"

"I'm not against marriage. I always thought I'd be the one to ask you, in a few years' time, when we're already basically an old married couple."

"I know you're still 19 for a few more weeks, but I don't think of us as young. We certainly don't do the same things as our peers."

Weiss could feel Yang's eyes on her, in her own office, wearing a couture suit, holding a corporate title, essentially a senior vice president, of the world's most prestigious company. Weiss, too, looked hard at Yang, and Yang saw herself in the reflection of her mind. She was a mother of two, who worked her ass off at keeping a huge house without the assistance of hired help, while also juggling a high-pressure career of her own. Although Weiss had more practise at it, they were a lot more mature about their fame than some of the other celebrities their age, no pantiless shame or tabloid-splattered drunken antics.

Weiss cleared the frog in her throat. "I'm also going to have to think of a different birthday present for you now."

"That would've been awkward."

"Why?"

"How would you know if I was gonna say yes?"

"Are you saying you'd say no?"

"No. Yes. I don't know. Maybe."

"Great. Glad we cleared that up." The resolve that kept her tears from flowing freely was as thin as cling film, Weiss' eyes were taking on water like a sinking ship. She turned away from Yang and the floodgates opened.

Yang swore harshly under her breath, she'd really done it now. "Wait, it's not really that I'm nervous or have hang ups about getting married. I do want to marry you and have a spectacular, extravagant wedding with all the bells and whistles, because I know that's what you dream of. I want that too, I really do, honest."

Yang stopped to shudder. Weiss crying was something she had seen before, not many times, but enough that it wasn't a big thing. Weiss had seen her cry too, no biggie. But this time, it was Yang's fault. Weiss, sitting in that decadent office chair, wearing a power suit, surrounded by her important files and business papers, and full-on silent-crying, hurt Yang in a way that made her heart bleed messily, like Yang was about to start crying too.

"It's just that I still haven't told my dad about you. I don't know how to explain it to him. I love him so much, I don't want to disappoint him or make him hate me. I don't know how to explain to you that I might not ever be ready to come out to him."

"You do love me though, don't you?"

"Yes, of course."

"Then why-"

"I don't know! Sorry, I-" Yang looked straight down and spoke with the smallest of voices, "he doesn't even know he has grandkids."

"I thought Ruby would've spilled the beans by now."

"She can actually keep her mouth shut when it's important. When she knows it's to protect someone."

"What will he actually do if he found out?"

"No idea. That's the scariest part."

"He's a lovely man, from everything I've heard. I'm sure he would accept you even if you told him that you were in a relationship with another woman, despite what happened in the past."

"But I don't know for sure. I can't have him hate me. He's the only parent I have left."

"You'll never know unless you try." Weiss' heart imploded at the sad look of desperation on Yang's face. She had to do some damage control. "Babe, listen to me. You and I both know that I would love to marry you. But I only want that if you want it too. If you don't want your dad to know then that's fine. We will find a way around it. I can have solicitors on the case by tomorrow, the kids will be safe and taken care of, you won't have to worry."

"I want to make you happy."

"I am. I'm with you, of course I'm happy."

"But you want to get married."

"I want it as long as you agree that it would make our lives better. If not, then I can go without. It may surprise you to know that I don't always get what I want, and I can live with that. Not saying that I'm always gracious about it, but for you, I will be."

"Ok," Yang said, and nothing else for a long time. Weiss watched helplessly as Yang climbed inside her head and shut the hatch. She knew better than to interrupt her while she was like that, it didn't do anyone any good. The clock ticked away in the background. Weiss played out whole conversations in her mind, mainly long-winded apologies and reassurances, to pass the minutes she was forced to wait.

Eventually, Yang took a deep breath. "Show me the rings again."

Weiss grinned stupidly and directed the cursor to the browser tab with the comparison of her favourite possibilities. She took Yang through the imaginary presentation she had made, while pointing at the rings with her pen-cum-laser pointer, culminating in the most expensive, the _piece de resistance_ , and the one she hoped would be Yang's choice as it was her own absolute favourite. Yang nodded along seriously, really paying attention to the detailed thought that Weiss had put into this. "So which one do you prefer?" Bemused by Yang's upturned lips, Weiss almost lost her temper trying to get Yang to take this seriously. It took a second, but her jaw dropped. "Does this mean what I think it means?"

Yang nodded once with purpose. "Yes."

Weiss sprang up. She asked Yang to meet her halfway with huge, shiny eyes. Yang was already way ahead of her, taking bounding strides around the desk and jumped into Weiss' arms.

"Of course I'll marry you."

"Thank you, that makes me so unbelievably happy, you can't even imagine. Oh, and, I'm going to fix up and do this properly. I will get a ring, one you like, and give it to you in the most romantic way possible, down on one knee, the old-fashioned way. Just, uh, try to act surprised."

"Gotcha." Yang winked.

"So don't tell anyone yet. Not until I've asked you officially. I'll make it so special, something you'll love to remember and tell people about."

"I can honestly believe that. What you did for our first anniversary dinner was amazing, by the way."

"You've said that quite a few times. I promise that our engagement will be even better."

"Thank you, you're the best." Slipping into a passionate kiss was easy for them, now that their major problems were smoothed over.

"How does spontaneous office sex with your fiancée sound to you? Say today at right now o'clock." Weiss winked.

Yang rolled her eyes and grinned. "Let me check my diary, but I think I can fit it in."

Weiss called her PA. "Cancel all of today's meetings. I don't care, just cancel everything. No phone calls until I tell you otherwise, I don't want to be disturbed. I really mean it, unless the building is on fire, I don't want to know."

To prove she was that eager, Yang's clothes were on the floor before the phone was back on the hook. Yang took a deep breath, and connected their lips. She didn't want to waste any time. Neither did Weiss. She grabbed Yang by the pussy. Her sticky fingers plied lips, the desire seeping out, her tongue licked other lips, taking charge of the kiss.

Yang's legs suddenly decided to be stupid, and not go where she told them to, so Weiss was controlling them instead. Yang wanted to do the logical thing, which was to sit somewhere comfortable. Weiss had brought her over to her floor-to-ceiling windows, deftly switching sides without breaking contact. Yang was face-first with the rest of the world, both protected and exposed. Yang could see for miles, had it not been for the other tall buildings across the street. Many were owned by the SDC, and she could see workers in their offices, going about their days, completely oblivious, while Weiss' fingers toyed with her. It wasn't long before at least one person noticed.

"Look out there, see that? They can all see you. They all want a piece of you. But no one can touch you, no one but me. All they can do is watch as I fuck you. How does it feel, having all their eyes on you and my fingers inside you?"

Yang's breath hitched, her sweaty hand slid squeakily down the glass, leaving streaks of condensation. Her nipples pressed against the cold window. Weiss' right hand slithered around her hips, to fiddle with her clit. Yang was falling prey to Weiss' fingering quicker than she expected, although it had been a while, in her defense.

"Turn around. Show them your ass. One look at that, and they'll be gagging for you."

Backside flush against the flat plane glass, and one of her tits inside Weiss' mouth, Yang's head almost exploded. "Oh fuck, I'm gonna-" Yang moaned through clenched teeth, as Weiss spread the fingers buried deep inside Yang. She clawed at Weiss' back, possessively keeping her as close as possible as orgasm number one wracked through her body.

They both pissed themselves laughing at the sweaty, steamy butt print Yang left behind, something for Weiss to remember this by until it got cleaned off. She pointed over to her desk, after cracking one of the windows open to get a bit of air circulation going.

"Over here, I'm so not done with you yet."

Yang's fingers were desperate to get underneath Weiss' bespoke suit. She looked extremely sexy wearing it, but that was besides the point. Her lips were attached to the side of Weiss' neck, kissing and licking her in one of her favourite spots. "Babe, I need to eat your pussy so bad. I'm starving."

"Let me eat your pussy first."

"After?"

Weiss smiled. "Before."

"But I need to see you naked."

"Babe, you're the one dying for attention here. Besides, I've wanted to fuck you on my desk since I got the damn thing. I chose it, specifically so it would be big enough for you to lie on it. I can't believe we're arguing about this, shut up and let me eat your fucking pussy." She tapped the desk with her palm, after clearing it with one sweep of her arm. All her hard work went flying.

"Damn, girl. You da boss." Yang, too in shock to argue, did as she was told.

Like any good woman-loving-woman, Weiss _loved_ eating pussy. Of course, it helped a lot that she was extremely good at it. She could bury her face in Yang's cunt for unprecedented amounts of time, it was never boring for her. Yang sighed in sweet relief as Weiss' tongue swiped up her pussy, a long hard lick with purpose so Yang would definitely feel it. She did it again and again until Yang's moans reached a peak, and then a lull. Her second orgasm was ticking over nicely, she wasn't in such a rush to get off anymore.

She sucked in Yang's clit hood and licked the fuck out of it, slurping as hot juices dribbled down her chin. Yang yelped, and squeaked out the beginnings of dirty talk but she never got to finish a whole phrase. Quickly, another peak was climbed, and Weiss gently lowered her down again. Her long, silky tongue doled out languid, unhurried strokes, and Yang started to itch for release. She murmured how much she was enjoying it, locking her fingers in Weiss' hair and giving her a bit of encouragement.

"That's so good. I'm close." Weiss slowed right down, and began to kiss Yang's cunt gently. Yang squirmed atop the desk. Now the tension was even worse. Flustered and panting heavily, she needed to cum so badly. "Babe, please…"

An evil glint twinkled in Weiss' eyes as she said, "Please what?"

"You know what."

Weiss hm'd non-committally. "No, I don't."

Yang squeezed her legs together and hooked a foot around the opposite leg, trapping Weiss between her thick thighs. "Quit teasing me and get on with it."

"It's funny that you're so good at doing it, but you can't take even the slightest amount of teasing yourself."

"Yes, I can." Weiss looked either side of her head at the barrier provided by Yang's muscular quads and cocked an eyebrow. Yang promptly unlocked her legs. "Ok, ok! I suck at waiting. I'm needy and desperate, and I'm at your mercy. Please, just do it."

"Do what, exactly?"

"Make me cum, make me cum. I want to cum."

"You can beg better than that. Show me what you want."

Yang's hands slowly travelled down to her pussy; she was quite nervous. Yang was really fucking perverted, she could easily make Weiss her little slave, using her body to make Weiss fly into a lust-filled frenzy, by flashing her in a public place for example. Those were some of the best sexy times they had. But asking directly for sex was a different kind of vulnerable that she wasn't used to. She pointed vaguely to her cunt and moaned.

Weiss shook her head, smirking. "Spell it out for me."

Yang spread her lips, displaying her stretched, wet hole for Weiss' viewing pleasure and whispered, "see this here, I need you to lick it. I want you to ram your tongue right in here, get it deep inside me and fuck me. Hard."

"That's more like it."

On the one hand, it was not her tongue that Weiss used to penetrate Yang. On the other, it was four fingers, and the tip of her tongue lapping at her clit. Yang didn't care. She cried out, cursed, and thrashed about as she came. Weiss kept her mouth on Yang's slit, eating the thick girlcum oozing out. Who needs food, when you can have pussy for lunch? Super nutritious. Weiss shared it with Yang because she was a caring and selfless fiancée.

"I fucking love it when you do that." Yang whispered, holding Weiss very closely.

Weiss looked up from nuzzling Yang's chest and grinned with her mouth still covered in stickiness. "I'll do that for my future wife anytime she wants."

Yang giggled, so carefree. "What a lucky girl she must be."

"I'm taking applications for the position, entry will close soon. Better get yours in quick if you want unlimited tonguefucking for life from yours truly."

Yang's eyes lit up, that definitely sounded like something she wanted. "Where do I sign up?"

"You should be aware that entrants are restricted to tall, muscular blondes named Yang Xiao Long, so I hope you fit the criteria."

"What a happy coincidence, that's totally my name." Yang said, fighting a snigger, "and, more importantly, I'm hench as fuck."

Weiss looked her up and down, overtly leering. "Well, you certainly tick all my boxes."

"Does that make me the number one box-ticker, or is that your job?" Yang said, her eyebrows set on perma-waggle. Weiss rolled her eyes, but she was still smiling. "Can I do you now? My turn. Sit here." Yang picked Weiss up, and plonked her down on her throne-like office chair. Weiss lifted her butt for a second so Yang could pull down her pants and knickers as one. They came to a stop at her feet and Yang slipped off her high heels, and threw them behind her. Neither of them had the patience for Weiss' blouse buttons.

Yang got straight to work, kneeling before Weiss, and rubbed her whole hand up and down the swollen, pink, gleaming wet lips. One thing about Weiss that Yang loved was her exquisite little cunt, so perfect in its form, colour, and taste. Just looking at it made her want to love and pamper it so hard. She got a rush from playing with it, and wet from watching the reactions she could pull from Weiss.

"This is my second favourite thing to do, ever."

"What's your number one?"

"I was hoping you'd ask that."

With great difficulty, Yang pulled her eyes away from Weiss' snatch, and stood only to sit on Weiss' crotch with her legs spread. She was such a tease, rubbing her naked ass all over Weiss' lap. Weiss almost came that way, but, as always, Yang knew exactly what she was doing and stopped just before Weiss went over the edge.

"You fucking slut, you better put that sexy ass back on me."

"No."

"You want me to beg?"

"Beg if you feel like it, but all I really want, is for you to wait." Yang tutted, removing Weiss' fingers from her crotch. "And you don't get to use your hands." Five minutes later, Weiss was a jibbering wreck. Yang barely touched her anymore, just enough to keep her from being able to think coherently. "Had enough yet?"

Without a word, Weiss pushed her down, back towards her cunt, where she needed attention the most. Yang was laughing, giddy, as she resisted the force and insisted on slowly sinking down to Weiss' nether lips. Revenge is sweet.

"Tease me again and you'll get it back ten times worse, you should know this already." Yang's fingers graced Weiss' entrance with a feather-touch, and somehow slipped inside her. "Something tells me that you fucking like that idea."

Satisfied that there was enough lubrication, Yang growled greedily as she devoured Weiss' pussy. She left not an inch unlicked, expressing how hungry she was with sinful, carnal noises.

"You eat my cunt so fucking good. Just put your thumb on my clit. There you go, that's it. I'm close, god, I'm close."

"Louder."

"You're so hot, the way you lick my fucking pussy. Yes, _fuck,_ do that again! Yeah, right there. So good. My pussy's on fucking fire. Fuck, Yang, you're making me burn up."

"Tell me you love me."

"I love you, I love you more than anything in this world, Yang. You are the beginning and end of everything to me. I love it when you fuck me, I love it when you make me cum-"

Their heads snapped towards the interruption. Weiss glared at her phone with ultimate disdain until it stopping making that infernal racket. Only for it to start up again less than a second later.

"Ignore it, baby, ignore it."

There it was again, maybe the building was on fire. Weiss thought about how much she hated her phone's ringtone, it was killing her mood quicker than the thought of her grandmother's wrecked asshole. She grabbed the receiver.

"WHAT?!" she roared down the line.

"I'm sorry, Weiss, I couldn't stop him. He's on his way in."

"Oh my god, hide."

"Huh." Yang looked up and licked her lips.

She held the phone in front of her face, so she could yell at it directly. "You are useless, and I will be having words with you later or tomorrow or sometime. You had one job. One job! Tomorrow, you might have _no_ job. I can't even trust you to answer the phone and watch my door. Do me a favour and leave me alone when I ask you to."

"Oooh, you're sexy when you act like the boss."

"Don't just sit there! Hide!"

Yang spun her eyes around the room. "Where?" Upon redecorating her brand new office, Weiss had opted for a lot of clean, open spaces, no corners or crevices to conceal a person. Weiss wasn't helping, she shot out of her chair, and picked up all the clothes they left lying around. "You and your modern interior fucking design, there's nowhere to hide!"

"Under here."

Weiss bundled Yang behind her huge desk, wincing as Yang's head hit the underside of the tabletop. Sten opened the door, scroll glued to his ear, because they stupidly decided not to lock it.

"I thought we could have the meeting now. It won't take long." He stopped short of letting the rest of his feelings roll off his tongue. There was something odd going on in this room, he could sense it.

Weiss could sense Yang, now underneath the desk, urging her crossed legs open. Weiss' teeth clenched, and she put her foot on Yang's abdomen, trying to keep her back. Yang grabbed the ankle and forced her legs to spread. Weiss sank lower in the chair and hoped that her half-nakedness was invisible, slapping away the hand that was crawling up her thigh.

"Is there any way you could come back another time?"

"This will only take a minute."

"So will you." Yang sniggered so Weiss kicked her in the tit.

"Pardon?"

"Nothing, father. Please, go on."

"Right, so," he paused to gaze around at the uncharacteristic mess, and loose papers floating about in the breeze coming from the window, "as I was saying in the board meeting last Tuesday, I'm not seeing why we should take the offer. It's not profitable for our portfolio."

"The holding company can absorb the initial losses, in the projected consolidated accounts it's looking very…" Weiss gasped, Yang's finger had found its way between her legs and was poking around her crotch. Her reaction gave away her sensitive spot, so obviously, Yang now had somewhere to concentrate her efforts. Weiss tragically fumbled to find the correct word. "Good," was what eventually came out as Yang stroked her from top to bottom.

"Good?"

It was so hot under the desk, Yang's body heat trapped underneath was making the temperate soar, and sweat began to drip down Weiss' face. "Yes, good in that it improves our company's image and good in that, long term, we will not have to be ashamed of our closing balance. We don't lose anything, in fact, it's better for our balance sheet. We can get a substantial tax refund and government rebate for this."

"For how many years?"

"According to my calculations, corporation tax, two years. After that it tails off. Not that it matters to you, but income tax-wise, we could be looking at five years max."

"Do you have the figures for that, or is it just conjecture?"

"I have them here somewhere." Weiss rifled through the papers within reach. Her heart sank when she realised what she was looking for was nearer to Sten than to her. She could not stand and get it without revealing herself. She scooted closer using the wheels, but it was no more helpful, her arms were simply not long enough.

Yang, now within kissing range of her pussy, leant forward, breathing heavily on Weiss' naked cunt. She didn't have a lot of room until the hardwood desk got in her way, but Yang made the most of it pressing her mouth and nose into the already soaking wet lips and dragging Weiss' butt forward so she was on the very edge of the chair. Weiss had to brace herself with her hands, otherwise she would slip down the gap.

And so it began.

Yang's tongue traced out letters, one by one, spelling things like I-W-A-N-T-2-F-U-C-K-Y-O-U, C-U-M-4-M-E-S-L-U-T, and I-L-O-V-E-Y-O-U. Just to tease her, nothing too exciting, but it worked beautifully. Weiss swallowed down a sudden gasp, and held firm the lower lip she had been biting on.

She seemed to be in pain, so Sten picked up the sheets she had vaguely indicated and handed them to her. As he got closer, Weiss made a last ditch attempt to get Yang off her, lest she be seen, but that made Sten even more likely to notice. He squinted at her as her shaky hand took hold of the paper.

"Yes, right there." Weiss cleared her throat. "Right here. I mean, it's all right here in front of me." Her eyes were having trouble focusing, and she blinked twice and plainly forgot how to read. Words are so strange, they're all like so weird. Yang's giggles were muffled in Weiss' snatch. "A million Lien the first year, half again the second," she said, plucking figures out of thin air.

"Paltry pennies, compared to how much profit gets eaten up. Our shareholders won't be pleased to sink funds into something, then hear their dividends are going down the same year."

"I meant per block of investments and I'll deal with them. We get it back tenfold within five years which I'm sure will attract them."

"If the companies are successful. Tech is a gamble, it's not guaranteed returns. The industry hasn't been performing well for the last few quarters."

"I have it on good authority that the industry is going to explode soon."

"Literally or figuratively? Experimental science is risky business, are the labs really safe?"

"Safer than the Dust mines." Whoa there, Weiss was sure she'd overstepped a boundary, even though all that happened was Sten's brows raised and the corner of his mouth twitched. Her sassiness levels with her father had increased exponentially once she had become an adult, and a mother especially, and since all her willpower was devoted to not reacting to Yang's tongue, she had very little control over her own. "It is a high initial capital amount, but the relative risk is worth it. Speaking long term, better healthcare is going to only increase productivity in all departments. _Medical_ tech is highly profitable. That's the beauty of it, everyone needs it. It makes us look very good to the public, plus _fuck me_ \- I mean," she covered her face in shame, "sorry, I mean, we can't get any worse. Atlas Broadcasting Company News has been hounding us about manufacturing and selling weapons again. When the news breaks that we were in talks to improve healthcare, not just of our workers, but everyone else too, that'll get them off our backs for a while."

"There are more hospitals in the world than Dust mines, I suppose. That reminds me, have you spoken to the Arms Research & Development team yet? Please do, as soon as you can, that's something else you can apply your expertise to. And you will definitely speak to the investors?"

"I will if you don't want to."

"No, I don't want to. It's painful for all involved, I'm sure they're quite sick of my face. You said you'd deal with them. Besides, you wouldn't want me to steal the credit for your idea, so you're going to do it."

Weiss added 'proposal planning' to her mental to-do list. She amended it with the word 'investment' at the beginning, but both were applicable, she supposed. "Ok, fine. Agreed," she nodded.

He turned to leave, and Weiss wiped the sweat off her brow. "Oh, yes, one more thing."

Weiss gulped. "Yes?"

"Are you all right? Looks like you're out of breath and you're a bit red in the face."

"I'm just… very busy. Swamped, in fact."

"Ok, I'll leave you be. Although, you should consider taking the rest of the afternoon off, taking it easy at home."

"But my paperwork-"

"Get an intern to do it. That what they're for. If your idea pulls through, you'll get a team of admins to help you in future. You shouldn't be doing pencil-pushing. You're brighter than that, and you've proved to be more than capable since you've been here."

"I, oh- thank you. That's very generous of you."

"Don't thank me yet."

Weiss tried to look extremely casual as she said, "so, I can go, then? See you tomorrow?"

"Bright and early. If you could have that proposal ready by this time tomorrow, I'd be most grateful."

"Of course. I'd be happy to."

Finally, he was on his way out. One step away from the door, one step away from Weiss being able to relax, and he stopped again. His eyes zeroed in on Weiss' designer shoes, haphazardly discarded on the floor and blocking his way. "Don't you have a place for those?"

"Yeah, my feet." His eyebrow quirked at her glibness. Weiss stalled, trying to think of a good excuse. "I mean, I took them off because they were hurting."

"I find it's better to work in a tidy office. You do have a secretary, don't you?"

"Yes, father. He's a great help."

"Maybe put him to use once in a while." He swept her shoe out of his way with the side of his foot and waltzed out of her office at last.

Weiss kicked her chair back. Finally she could relax and get some relief from the tropical climate underneath the desk. Yang crawled out from under the desk, and used her T-shirt to wipe herself down. She turned around to show Weiss her ass and pussy as she bent over to dry off her legs.

Weiss' hand, outstretched to grab at intimate flesh, pulled back as she realised, "aren't you forgetting something?"

"Oh yeah. Like I could forget that." Yang's fingers fumbled as she rushed to individually undo Weiss' buttons, she was so excited. Weiss shrieked as Yang picked her up and slammed her onto the desk. Yang descended on Weiss' dripping cunt and went to town on it.

"Not too hard, I'm already- Gah!" A scream broke her sentence flow, then another and another. "Yang, fuck, you're gonna-"

Nope, Yang still wouldn't let her finish. Intense, heaving breaths robbed her of the power of speech, which gave way to loud, legato moans, one never ending before another began. Not long afterwards, a giant wall of an orgasm flattened her like a tsunami. Severe flooding ravaged her pussy. If she had known the forecast was this wet, she would have worn a raincoat. Every single muscle she had contracted in pleasure almost to the point of pain, cumming this hard was positively exhausting. She would definitely do it again though.

As Weiss was getting her breath back, Yang climbed to her feet and grinned. "Hows that for teasing? Probably my finest work yet, I loved every minute."

"That was a really good one."

"Oh, did I make you cum? Have a little orgasm, did you?" Yang mocked gently and licked her lips. "I knew it would be worth it, even if you did get caught."

"You are mad, you know that, absolutely, stark raving mad. What if my father had seen?"

"So what if he had? Is he gonna tell you what you can and can't do in your own office?"

"It's still his building, but you're right, it does make it more exciting."

"Boom. And an exhibitionist is born."

"You're still crazy. Crazy and hot."

"Yeah, but you love me anyway. So, you're free this afternoon?"

"Seems like it. Did you still want to get a room?"

"Fuck yeah! Pain in the butt that I have to put my clothes back on first though."

Weiss was extremely grateful that she had a change of clothes at the office. She did also have a shower in her private bathroom, which they used together - to save water. Weiss was trying to make the SDC a more green, environmentally-respectful company. That was her contribution to the planet, definitely not an excuse to play with each other again.

The pair of them squeaky clean, Yang was putting on her wrinkled clothes, when a text on her scroll made her blurt out, "oh shit, the twins! I was meant to be back an hour ago. I'm sorry, we won't be able to get a room, it's too late."

"Don't worry, it's not like it's a big thing, you're not missing out. This is even better, we get to go home, play with all our toys."

"Home is where the babies are and all their toys. There hasn't been a single time since they were born that we haven't been interrupted."

"I see what's going on. You want some private time, just the two of us, so we can be naked constantly and enjoy each other's company?"

"You read my mind."

Weiss smirked. "Sounds a lot like a honeymoon, wouldn't you say? I think it can be arranged, if you let me make an honest woman out of you."

"Blackmail, eh? Fighting dirty means you're desperate."

"Desperate doesn't really cover it. I'd break every rule for you. I'd bleed for you, and kill for you, Yang Xiao Long. That's how much you mean to me, and I'm never letting you go."

"Good, because I love you more than my words can say. I am literally never going to leave you. I don't know how I could live without you. You're the best partner I could wish for. You are my one true love, you hear me? And I will marry you and make you my wife."

"Whenever you're ready. I don't want to rush you. Families can be tricky."

Yang nodded blandly. Her own family seemed much simpler than Weiss', even though it definitely wasn't. Yang sighed, and wished it could be easier. That seemed such a hopeless notion, like she was being dragged along with the current of her birth mother's terrible decisions and Taiyang's intolerance. She put her foot down, time to take a stand against her rubbish background. Raven and her father be damned. "Fuck it, let's just do it. I'll explain myself to dad later. You deserve this."

"You sure?"

"It's what you want most in the whole world."

"Yes, but-"

"Then that's all I need to know."

Weiss inhaled deeply to carry on, but Yang stifled any further arguments with her lips. Weiss' mind went blank. If she had been talking, all that would come out would be 'marry me, marry you' over and over again. God, Yang made her so stupid sometimes. Her highly organised brain was so easily scrambled by something as simple as a kiss. Weiss would say she hated losing control if she didn't love kissing Yang, her new fiancée. _Fiancée_ , engaged to be wed and live happily ever after. There was only them in the whole world and this moment was an eternity; space and time were lost concepts, she could barely process the complexity of remaining upright.

"Did that take your breath away, Princess, or should I do it again?"

"We should go. Otherwise we'll never leave." Weiss grumbled, restarting time and forcing the rest of the universe into existence again.

Yang gigglesnorted. "Right."

Weiss led the way, with a firm grasp on Yang's hand, and together they marched in step out of Weiss' office. Her assistant bolted up, like someone had jumpstarted him through his nipples.

"Weiss- I mean, Miss Schnee, I'm so sorry. He just barged in, walked straight past me, and I couldn't even say anything to him before he went to your office. I shouted after him, but he ignored me."

Weiss raised her haughty nose, and turned away from him. "I'm taking the afternoon off. My office needs tidying, can I trust you to do that? Or should I ask someone I can count on? I need all my stuff in order before you go home. Everything's a mess in there, it might take you a while."

"Absolutely. I'll get it done."

"You better. I want it spotless."

Yang narrowed her eyes at him. "But leave the window alone," she said grimly. "And get me a nice new picture frame, a bigger one, a better one. I want the best goddamn picture frame you can lay your hands on."

He gulped as she squared up to him. "O-of course, you got it. Yes, ma'am," he stammered under her gaze, shrinking under the great, mighty shadow of Yang.

Weiss accidentally released a loud snort and then snapped back into her stern boss persona. They managed to hold their straight faces until they got in the elevator.

"Oh my god, that was so fun. The way he was shaking when I said that. I don't even work here!"

"I know, you were so cool."

Yang smothered Weiss in a big hug. "Although, maybe take it easy on him. Sten isn't exactly an easy person to argue with, and he did try."

"I know. But I don't want to come off as easy-going or soft. I'm the youngest exec the company has ever had. Obviously, everyone thinks I'm underqualified, everyone thinks I get special treatment. Which I do, not gonna lie. I have to make my authority blatantly apparent, otherwise people, especially those who are older than me, will just walk all over me."

"I get you. I'm sure you'll be just fine. Especially once you're Mrs Xiao Long. I kinda like the sound of that. Mrs Xiao Long."

"You're really warming up to the idea, aren't you?" Weiss kept her cool, but if Yang could see the dorky happy dance that Weiss was doing internally, she would probably never marry her and only touch her once a week with a barge pole.

"I can't help it. The more I think about it, the more it seems like a good idea. I don't know why I didn't think so before. Who cares what my dad thinks, he's not even in the same kingdom as me, he can't hurt me here. Not getting married is only hurting me, and you. I swore I'd never do that, so I'm sorry you had to..."

"Give you a giant kick up the backside?" Weiss offered.

"I was gonna use a totally different phrase, but, yeah." Yang could feel Weiss smiling against her shoulder, and kissed her hair.

When the elevator dinged down in the underground parking lot, Yang and Weiss marched off in different directions.

"Where do you think you're going? My car is this way."

"I got here on my bike, so I'll be leaving on my bike."

Weiss ran over to grab onto Yang's arm. "But, let's take my car. It's-"

"My bike is quicker."

"More comfortable."

"I'm not leaving Bumblebee here."

"Why not? It's perfectly safe. It's locked up tight overnight, 24-hour security. It's probably safer than our garage back at home."

"Would you leave your car here?"

Weiss let go of Yang and folded her arms. There was no getting around it, they needed their vehicles. She clicked her keyfob to unlock her car doors. The scissor door mechanism beeped into life, and the supercar spread its impressive wings. The fierce, frowning front headlights flashed aggressively. "My car has heating."

Yang shrugged casually. "My bike looks cooler."

"My car has seat belts." Racing ones, the ones that meant if the car caught fire, they would be locked inside to burn.

"I keep your helmet in the under seat storage with mine."

Weiss shook her head, her hair was not helmet-friendly. "There's only one way to settle this..."

"Race you!" The game was on.

Yang could rival a firefighter with how quickly she could get dressed into her protective gear, and she hopped on her bike as she turned the ignition. Weiss smirked and calmly walked to her car, laughing as Yang's tyres screeched as she sped away. She shook her head and switched off the transmitter that raised the barrier and opened the garage door. She planned to activate it at the gates, so there would be a distinct starting line. Silly Yang, all that work for a head start that was no advantage at all. She was sitting impatiently in neutral while Weiss drove up to the door at a smug as fuck two miles per hour.

"Very clever," Yang said reluctantly. "Are we gonna start this thing or what?" Yang's call from her headset was patched in through Weiss' car radio which surprisingly, wasn't a standard feature.

"Yang, did you know my car has an eight litre, turbocharged sixteen cylinder engine, one point two thousand horsepower, a top speed of 268 miles per hour, and does naught to sixty in two and a half seconds?"

"You have been known to mention it. It also weighs almost two tonnes."

"Are you sure you want to race me in this beast of a car?"

"Pfft. Your top speed is whatever speed the traffic is going at the time. On a track, you'd beat me, but not on the road, where I can weave past all you suckers in your big, dumb cars. Careful going up the ramp, wouldn't want you to damage the undercarriage of your 1.6 million Lien car."

Perhaps Yang was right, the traffic would be a problem for Weiss and her especially wide, flat car, but at this time in the afternoon, rush hour was far less of a nightmare than Weiss was used to. Weiss scoffed, "see you on the highway, Yang. If I can find you when you're a tiny speck in my rearview mirror."

They took a few seconds to measure the size of their dicks - erm, engines - by revving them beyond the pain threshold of their ears. Weiss had the clutch on the biting point, her foot was itching to go go go. Yang had the nose of her bike right up to the door. Weiss clicked her fob. Daylight inched into the garage from behind the metal door, its speed agonising, compared to the expectant elation of this impromptu race. Tyres screamed against brake pads, visibility was reduced to zilch through the thick white smoke. Finally, they had clearance. Off they went.

They took different routes to get there, through massively opposite neighbourhoods and communities, using utterly incomparable vehicles, but they both ended up at the same destination: home, where the heart is.


End file.
